Like No One Else
by PinkElephant42
Summary: LunaDraco oneshot. Luna interviews Draco for the Quibbler, and they both become infatuated.


**Like No One Else**

Luna/Draco one-shot, rated hard R.  
This fic contains non-graphic sexual situations. If you find that offensive, this fic is not for you.  
I do not own Harry Potter, and this is just for fun.

...

The wide Ministry room is crowded with people both familiar and distant. Luna knows many of them by name, but is close to only a handful. She spends much of the celebration wandering through the crowds with her Quick Quotes Quill, a badge identifying herself as the new editor of the Quibbler, and a dreamy but kind expression that earns her many odd looks.

Luna sits beside Bill Weasley. It's odd to see him in such formal robes, and Luna almost mistakes him for Percy. The long hair, tied back into a ponytail, gives him away.

"It's a lovely party, isn't is?" She begins conversation in a non-confrontational way, like her father taught her.

"Yeah, though I really don't like this sort of thing. Fleur does." Bill gestures to his wife, chatting happily with a group of witches not far off. "How are you, Luna?"

"Quite well," she replies, smiling. "But busy. Daddy's left me the Quibbler." It's the same answer she's given everyone this evening.

"Really? Is he all right?" Bill asks, though he doesn't sound particularly worried.

"Yes, yes, all is fine! He's traveling. He sends me letters and trinkets from all over the world. It's quite brilliant for him," Luna replies excitedly. "So I must admit, I'm sort of here on business. Could I ask you a few questions for the Quibbler?"

Bill appears apprehensive. "Oh, Luna, I don't know if--"

"Please?" Luna looks so hopeful. "Ron and Ginny let me. Even Pansy Parkinson let me interview her! And you know she hates former Ravenclaws like me."

"I suppose it can't hurt," Bill replies.

Luna bounces happily. "Thank you! So, it's been exactly two years since the fall of You-Know-Who. How have you been coping?"

...

Draco Malfoy, a surprising benefactor of the Ministry's new post-war efforts, keeps track of the people around him with an uninterested demeanor. He sips his Firewhiskey slowly. He needs something to keep him relaxed, but he doesn't want to get drunk.

Pansy, still a surprisingly loyal friend, sits beside him. She leans her elbows on the gaudily decorated table and looks at him as if expecting acknowledgement. Draco simply raises an eyebrow in her direction, then takes another swig of his alcohol.

"Are you bored, love?" she asks.

"Don't call me love," Draco replies dryly. "And no, in fact, I'm having the time of my life."

"You don't have to sound so bitter. No one made you come," Pansy points out.

"It was expected of me," Draco replies. "I have to redeem my family name, since my father's decisions soiled it so."

Draco lifts his Firewhiskey bottle, but finds it empty. He frowns and pushes it aside. He suddenly decides that he's going to need a lot more Firewhiskey to get through this night. He excuses himself, and walks to the bar. He keeps his back straight and walks with a certain air of arrogance. He has a reputation to maintain.

...

Luna thanks Bill again, and wanders off to find a new target. She has the information and interviews she needs for her post-war report on the general Wizarding population, but a few more sources won't hurt. She straightens her bright dress robes and gazes around, eyes wide, taking in the activity around her. She walks, hardly paying attention to where she is walking. She is more interested in the movements and conversation of the people in the room.

Someone bumps into her from behind, and Luna stumbles forward. Supportive arms pull her upright again, and she turns to thank, or apologize. The words get caught in her throat when she sees who it is, however.

"Excuse me," Draco says.

Luna was sure she could write a whole article on the Malfoys alone. She can't let opportunity pass. "Mr Malfoy!"

Draco pauses, and Luna peers into his eyes. For a moment, she sees cushioned apologies; then he blinks and the cool demeanor that seems to be hiding something is back. This is what he wants everyone to see, she realizes.

She clears her throat. "I'm writing an article about the post-war Wizarding World. Would you mind answering a few questions?"

...

Draco has never seen Luna's eyes so focussed as when she's interviewing him. They are wide, blue, and crystal clear. She's almost beautiful, he decides, then quickly pushes the thought away. Though time has passed, she's still Loony Lovegood.

"You've contributed quite a bit to the Ministry in both money and time," she observes.

"Yes, it's important to me to help the British Wizarding society re-establish itself after the devatation the Death Eaters--people like my father--caused," Draco answers automatically.

Luna nods, then begins the questions, ranging from the mundane ("How have you been keeping busy?") to political ("Do you support the Minister's new efforts with cross-species relations?") and Draco answers those he deems appropriate. When she begins asking about his family, he bows out of the conversation.

"It's been good seeing you again," Draco lies, "But I must be going. People to see, you know."

It's an inelegant, almost rude way to end the conversation, and really not his style. Luna looks taken aback for a moment, but recovers quickly.

"All right," she concedes. "Thank you for your time."

Her eyes become dreamy and distant again as she shakes Draco's hand, then she wanders off, gazing at the ceiling as if there's something more interesting than wood up there.

...

Luna is intrigued by Draco, by his words, the way he talks, and his intoxicating smell: rich and strong, as if he's hiding something. She's soon distracted, however, by old friends; Neville and Hannah greet her with kind smiles. They are comfortable, and conversation comes easy. They smell like Earth and Butterbeer, and couldn't be more different from Draco.

...

By the time the party ends, late in the night, Draco has had too much Firewhisky. He's been much more drunk than this, but it's still not the most pleasant feeling. Instead of taking the Floo, he decides he needs some fresh air. He can take a walk, then Apparate.

Once outside, he finds Luna standing alone. Her bright robes stand out against the night. She stares up at the sky, looking both elegant and distant. Her hands are crossed lightly, holding her purse to her chest.

Draco joins her, though he thinks he'll regret this kindness later. "Are you waiting for something?"

Luna shakes her head slowly. "I think I've found it."

"Found what?" Draco asks, almost reluctantly.

Luna shifts her gaze to him and giggles.

"Do you need help? An escort to the Floo, perhaps?" Draco asks. It's impulsive, and he frowns.

"No, but that would be lovely," Luna replies. She holds out an arm, and Draco takes it.

He walks her to the Ministry's entrance hall, where the fireplaces are already lit with green flame. Neither of them speak on the way, but Luna seems to be enjoying the company none the less. Draco, though he won't admit it out loud, doesn't mind it either.

Luna doesn't step into the Floo. She pauses, looks dreamily at Draco, and seems to make a decision. She leans too close to him and places a soft kiss on his lips.

"You are one of the most unique people I know, Mr. Malfoy," she whispers.

Draco doesn't know whether to be insulted or pleased. To help his decision along, he returns her kiss. Her lips are soft and welcoming. It's not something Draco is used to feeling. He wraps an arm around her waist. He wants more, and Malfoys are never denied what they want. Luna leans against him and deepens the kiss.

Several long, warm moments later, Draco pulls her into the Floo with him and Apparates to Malfoy Manor.

...

Draco's bare skin is soft, and warmer than it looks. His eyes, usually cool and secretive, almost glow when he looks at Luna. She never imagined a former Slytherin, especially one with his reputation, could be so gentle and passionate. His silk sheets, careful kisses, and slow thrusts make her feel like no one has before. Sex has never felt so intimate; even that one time with Harry, who she's always admired, loved, and imagined to be a considerate lover, didn't feel like this.

She feels like a goddess beneath Draco's touch and words.

...

In the morning, Draco orders the House Elves to make breakfast. He sits at the opposite end of the table from Luna, clearly distancing himself. Luna wonders if she did something wrong, but soon realizes that it's Draco's nature to regret and distrust. She tries to make light conversation, so show him sincerity. Small talk, however, seems to make him even more distant.

"I'm sorry. Have I done something wrong?" Luna asks suddenly.

"No," Draco replies.

"I really enjoyed this," Luna says hopefully. "I just can't tell what you're thinking, which is odd, as I'm usually rather good at that. See, when I was six, the Humdingers found their way into my head, and gave me an extra intuition--"

"Stop," Draco interrupted. "I don't need to listed to this. I owe you nothing. This was just a one-time thing."

"Oh." Luna tries not to let her disappointment show.

She leaves shortly after breakfast, with no intention of seeing Draco again.

...

Weeks later, the new issue of the Quibbler is released with a special "Post-War Life for the Average Witch and Wizard" feature. Luna adds special articles on the Ministry, the Aurors, Hogwarts, Harry Potter, and Draco Malfoy. She does her research, and tries to be very honest. She is determined to make the Quibbler a legitimate, helpful magazine. With this issue in particular, Luna simply wants people to understand each other.

Then, surprisingly, Draco knocks on her door.

"You wrote about me," he accuses.

"You allowed me to interview you," Luna points out.

"You make my family sound so... so..." Draco seems to be at a loss for words, so Luna jumps in.

"Normal?" she asks hopefully.

"Close enough." He smiles.

Luna watches him closely. She can tell this is his any of saying thank you. After an awkward moment, she pulls him into a hug.

He kisses her, and it's as warm as she remembers. With soft, thankful eyes that no one else sees, Draco is hers again.


End file.
